As communication technologies have become more sophisticated, the number of smart cellular phones (such as iPhones, Blackberrys and Droids) in use has been increasing. Smart phones generally have many functions including data encryption and decryption functions. Although the use of smart phones is increasing, there are still a large number of more basic cellular phones and other mobile devices in use. These types of phones have limited functionality compared with the smart phones. One notable example of such limited functionality is the inability of these phones to locally decrypt received encrypted data. Thus, when, for example, an entity wishes to send a secure message (i.e., an encrypted message) to intended recipients (such as employees and/or customers) via email or a text message, the secure message is sent only to the devices that have the ability to locally decrypt received encrypted data, such as smart phones, (hereinafter referred to as “secure” mobile devices) as there may be no secure way to send the secure message to those intended recipients using devices that do not have the ability to decrypt the secure message.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a method or a system that enables the users of such mobile devices that do not have the ability to decrypt the secure message (hereinafter referred to as “unsecure” mobile devices) without decryption ability to receive the decrypted information.